Galaxy angel X
by kyubi2008
Summary: the fourth and final season of the Galaxy Angels quadrilogy and a direct continuation from Galaxy Angel A
1. Steamed, Thinking of You

Steamed, Thinking of You

Emblem Frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star had already warped into the Mint system as they were nearing the planet of Aero. Inside the emblem frame Lucky star cock pit Milfeulle (18) had open commutation channels with Forte (23), Ranpha (19), Mint (17) and Vanilla (14).

"I can't believe that both Shadow and Ahsoka have got out of seeing this terminally ill girl called Chitose Karasuma." Ranpha said

"Remember Ranpha it was not long ago since you re-join the angel brigade and that both Shadow and Ahsoka agree to join the angel brigade and no to mention they did immediately following their wedding and has sure Empress Shiva allow them to go on their honeymoon." Forte replied

"Well despite them still being generally known as the Dirty Pair I am just happy that they have agree to become angel brigade member especial since Shadow fellow members were lose during the time trapped in a another space." Milfeulle replied back

"At least tech specialist Noa is aboard the Elle Ciel!" Mint shouted

"Though I wonder what Shadow and Ahsoka are current doing." Vanilla said

Meanwhile on planet mars located within the local cluster were both Shadows (8) with her appearance similar to the uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy expect that it's a more revealing version that near fully exposes her maximum -large gigantic amount of ample cleavage adorned by nothing more than a black thong and thus reveals part of her buttocks and groin. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and Ahsoka (18) with her appearance similar to maids except she wear as revealing version which exposes her ample cleavage. Her duel lightsaber were covered by her maid outfit. Her pink fairy tail stamp located on her right arm shoulder.

On the planet Alpha within the town called Sliver and the town itself was a peaceful town with the population going about their business but before long however sliver was in chaos as the Sliver bar sudden exploded as flames blazed into the skies with only angel brigade member Shadow and Ahsoka were making out at the entrance to the bar with Shadow having his witches ears and tail out as she was holding her black lighting Excalibur.

"So do any other men want to touch my maximum -large gigantic breasts?" Shadow said

"You heard men and so if you want action then come get it!" Ahsoka shouted

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel the brigade crew were going about their business including communication officer Almo Blueberry, radar operator Coco Nutmilk along with tech specialist Noa and Commander Empress Shiva who saw the ACC news before she turned to Coco Nutmilk.

"I gave them permission to go on a honeymoon and yet they destroyed bar just because a guy touched Shadow nearly fully exposes cleavage and which will sure raise their reputation as the dirty pair." Shiva said

"Well it seems commander that ever since Shadow turned eight she is wearing more and more revealing outfits and not to mention that she is still dominating Ahsoka and I fear at age of 9 or ten she will wear no clothing at all." Coco replied

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky Star had already docked at the fifth capital city space port which located near the Capital city hospital. Inside room 506 terminally ill girl called Chitose Karasuma was looking at angel brigade poster and on the poster itself were angel brigade member Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with the new angel brigade members Shadow and Ahsoka.

"Nurse has the angel brigade arrived yet." Chitose said

The door open with Chitose hoping that the nurse would confirm that the angel brigade had already arrived but she was shocked as angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle head into the room themselves.

"I see that you really look up to us angel brigade members as you have poster of us on the wall." Ranpha said

"My dying wish is to join the angel brigade but where are the newest Shadow and Ahsoka." Chitose replied

"Our newest members Shadow and Ahsoka are currently on a honeymoon after their marriage." Milfeulle replied back

Unaware to Angel brigade and Chitose the hospital had sudden become empty as dozen of armed aero military soliders had already entered the hospital and were nearing room 506. Inside the room Angel brigade member Forte had open an incoming commutation channel from communication officer Almo Blueberry.

"Forte you must bring Chitose Karasuma aboard the Elle Ciel as you have a dozen aero military soliders as closing in on your position." Almo said

"Understood but what about Shadow and Ahsoka." Forte replied

"I am trying to get hold of them now." Almo replied back

The emblem frames Black moon and White we clocked as they warped into delta system which was under control of Valfask which had many blockades and scout drone within the area. Inside the emblem Black moon Shadow had already open a commutation channel with Ahsoka before she then open the incoming commutations from communication officer Almo Blueberry.

"What can we do for you Almo Blueberry?" Shadow said

"Your fellow angel brigade member needs you as the aero military is moving on their location." Almo replied

"Don't worry Almo blueberry as you can tell Empress Shiva that we protect our fellow angel brigade members." Ahsoka replied back

Back at the hospital the Commander of the dozen the aero soliders had already placed and decorate the charge but as the dozen aero soliders stormed in the Angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle along with Chitose had already escaped out of the now open window within room 506.

"Sent word to military command that the angel brigade has escape with Chitose Karasuma!" Commander shouted

The small utopia soon became flood with the aero military as trucks full of military soliders, tanks; gunships were searching and looking for Chitose along with the angel brigade. The angel brigade themselves were inside of small building look across at the space were their emblem frames ere docked but was current blockade by five aero tanks, three aero gunships and aero trucks which had a dozen coving behind it.

"Dam Forte what are we going to do as the aero military is blockade the very space port were our emblem frames are docked." Mint said

"I am unsure to what we can do next as our laser pistols won't be enough this time and though Ranpha could use her adrenaline mode it would be to risk for her to even get close to the blockade." Forte replied

"But if we don't do anything then they will surely fine us." Chitose replied back

"Well how best hope now is our fellow angel brigade members Shadow and Ahsoka!" Vanilla shouted

The angel brigade and even Chitose were looking in fear as gunships with searching spot lights, tanks and dozen and dozen soliders were raiding multiple homes. They also beginning to close in on the building were angel brigade and Chitose were current staying.

"What is taking your fellow angel brigade members as they already closing on how position." Chitose said

Then before too and much to shock of Chitose the emblem frames Black moon and White moon de clocked and fired their duel Chrono Breaker twister but though twister destroyed the space port blockade it also blast though the ground and inside the emblem frame White moon Ahsoka had open commutation up with Shadow.

"Mistress I am sure that we struck the planet core." Ahsoka said

"Nah as am sure it not that bad as we have only destroyed the space port blockade." Shadow replied

"Your right mistress as after all it not like got any planet destroyer anymore." Ahsoka replied

Shortly later the angel brigade had board their emblem frames with Chitose following Milfeulle before the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, Black moon and white moon flew out of planet aero however before they warp out of system the planet aero sudden exploded. Inside the emblem frame Happy trigger Forte had open commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Shadow and Ahsoka.

"Did you guys just destroy the planet Aero?" Forte said

"Well...I think it time we warped out of this system!" Shadow and Ahsoka replied

To be continued….


	2. Pursuit Has the Smell of Cheesecake and

Pursuit Has the Smell of Cheesecake and Death

The Lovely Angels ship came out of the universal worm hole and located within the Neo system and the near the Planet of Neo. Inside the cockpit of the lovely angel were 3WA Trouble Consultant Kei and Yuri code named Lovely Angels. Kei herself had open already commutation channel with 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess who appeared on the monitor.

"Chief we have followed the terrorist leader to Neo system of the Galaxy angel universe however we complete lost his signal." Kei said

"Alright angels head down and check out the planet of Neo as I try to get in contact with the Elle Ciel and request help from the angel brigade." Gooley replied

"We will get right on it chief and recover the stolen prototype parts before he creates a universal star gate." Yuri replied back

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel the brigade crew were going about their business including, radar operator Coco Nutmilk, tech specialist Noa and communication officer Almo Blueberry who had already the universal commutation channel with 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess with commander empress Shiva sitting down on the captain's chair.

"I am 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess requesting help from the angel brigade." Gooley said

"If your contacting us then your 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri are already within this universe but how possible for was you get here in the first place." Shiva replied

"You see we are currently tracking a wanted terrorist who had stolen Virtual prototype parts which will allowing to build a universal star gate and because this I requesting from angel brigade to back the lovely Kei and Yuri are current on the planet Neo located within the neo system.

"Unfortunately the angel brigade members are current on another mission and will be unable to help!" Shiva shouted

"Commander Shiva I am just been informed by Forte that angel brigades Shadow and Ahsoka are currently on separated mission within the tri system and near Neo System." Almo said

"Alright communication officer Almo Blueberry you are immediately to get hold of both Shadow and Ahsoka." Shiva replied

While the clocked emblem frame Black moon and White moon had just fired a duel Chrono Breaker twister to destroyed a pirate stronghold with was a space station owned by the tri military. Inside the emblem frame black moon cockpit Shadow had open commutation with both Ahsoka and the incoming commutation from Commander Empress Shiva.

"Empress Shiva it would seem that you require us to do another mission." Shadow said

"That right but firstly you must head to planet Neo and united with the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri." Shiva replied

"Understood Empress Shiva we will get right on it." Ahsoka replied back

On the planet of Neo the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri were investigate the whereabouts of the terrorist leader Tom but before too long they were heavy engaged in combat against the Neo Mafia inside of a neo strip club as they tried but failed to apprehend the terrorist leader tom with Kei herself using her Duel pistols along with Yuri who was using and throw multiple Bloody Card.

"Dam it Yuri we missed our chance to apprehend him." Kei said

"It doesn't matter as the longer we fight in here the more time he will have to get away." Yuri replied

"Don't worry as I think I found a way for us to escape." Kei replied back

Yuri was firing from cover as Kei rushed already and glad a rocket launcher out of a dead mafia hands before turning around and firing at the attacking mafia. The rocket itself however struck the found stations of the strip club which caused it to begin falling down as parts of the building were coming down.

"Kei I thought Chief Gooley Andrew Francess told us to try and not caused any why we are in this universe." Yuri said

"Ahsoka Now!" Shadow shouted

"Yes mistress lover!" Ahsoka shouted back

Ahsoka sudden used her force speed combined with her dual-blade technique Jar'Kai to take down two mafia guys which were closing on both Kei and Yuri but as she de drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber and much to shock of Kei and Yuri themselves Shadow had already draw her black lighting and unleashed a black moon which was Similar to the Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess as a manifested into a giant black circle which clear out the strip club due to it sending multiple dead bodies along with the remaining dozen mafia guys.

"So you're the 3WA Trouble Consultant Kei and Yuri code named Lovely Angels." Shadow said

"And you must the angel brigades Shadow and Ahsoka who had similar ids to us." Yuri replied

They headed out of the strip club and towards the lovely angel spaceship as they all looked at each other but their worst fear became true as the strip fell down right behind them. Shadow, Ahsoka, Kei and Yuri turned to one another just as the strip club fell behind them.

"So…. is anyone up for, escaping from this planet." Yuri said

"Aright let's go!" they shouted

Shortly later the lovely angel ship quickly took off and escaped from the planet neo before double warping into the Kun system. Inside the lovely angel cockpit both Kei and Yuri hand over Shadows and Ahsoka 3WA Trouble Consultant ids as 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess was already on the monitor.

"You are now 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code named mercenaries and as sure you are required to help out 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234, code named Lovely Angels." Gooley said

"Very well 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess we help but only because the other angel brigade member are current on a mission." Shadow said

The 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess then disconnected the commutation channel as Kei place the lovely angel ship onto auto pilot as they headed to kitchen to celebrate the new 3WA Trouble Consultant. While Kei and Yuri were in Kitchen both Shadow and Ahsoka head into cockpit and open commutation with tech specialist Noa who then sudden appeared on the monitor.

"Noa can hack into all networks and find location of the terrorist leader Tom." Shadow said

"I have already hacked into the networks and it seems going by planet Kun commutation network it would seem that the terrorist leader is holding up a strong hold near the Jun military fortress." Noa replied

"But if that the case then why have Kun military not dealt with him." Ahsoka replied back

"I don't know but please be careful as for now you are on your own!" Noa shouted

After re typing the coordinates on auto pilot computer Shadow and Ahsoka headed off to meet with fellow Trouble Consultant team Kei and Yuri. Though they unaware that the Kun military had armed their Anti-air missiles and as Shadow and Ahsoka sat around with Kei Yuri the ship itself entered the planet of

"Don't worry has we have re typed coordinates on auto pilot computer and it seems that the Kun military are helping the terrorist leader." Shadow said

"That not possible as if we don't hurry then he will show have built a universal star gate." Kei and Yuri replied

The Skies were heavy flank as the lovely angle spaceship was rocking from side to side as the ship was still on auto pilot but while inside of the ship Kei, Yuri, Shadow and Ahsoka all rushed towards the cockpit with Kei and Yuri themselves taking the pilot and co-pilot seats.

"Kei switch the auto pilot off as we must manually escape from the flanking." Yuri said

"Turning off pilot of now Yuri." Kei replied

Then back outside the engines of ship was struck by AA fire as it began to spin rapidly out of control. Back within the lovely angel ship Kei had turned around to both Shadow and Ahsoka as she said "Strap as were going down.

"Were strapping in now." Shadow and Ahsoka said

Shadow and Ahsoka strapped in next to each other and were holding hands and kissing as the ship engine had finely died. Outside the lovely angel spaceship had clashed landed in a small ravine which had enough cover to protect the fellow 3WA Trouble Consultant. The inside of ship itself looked exactly like a clashed ship as Shadow, Ahsoka, Kei and Yuri laid unconscious and inside cockpit of the lovely angel ship with Shadow's black lighting Excalibur wrenched between the split pilot console and completely unaware that dozens and dozens of military trucks filled with Kun military soliders with four gunships in convoy were closing in on their positions.

Block c of the Elle Ciel is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the eight Angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen, Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection while shadow and Ahsoka contains a king size bed along with a magical library filled with magic books. There are also guest rooms and a VIP room. Empress Shiva was current staying the vip room fitted out just like her royal palace room.

The other angel brigades members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose were all talking among themselves and were eating Milfeulle new bake chocolate cake but their plan for relaxation was about to come an end as Commander Empress Shiva rushed into the angel brigade living quarters and shouted "Angel brigade emergency dispatch to planet of Kun and back up your fellow angel bridges Shadow and Ahsoka who were shot down by kun military."

"Yes Commander Shiva!" They shouted

To be continued….


	3. Love Is Everything, Betting Their Lives

Love Is Everything, Betting Their Lives on Escape

The Lovely Angels ship was still clashed in a small ravine just south of the planet Kun as the Kun military consisting of 24 military trucks filled with Kun military soliders and four gunships. Inside of the clash lovely angel ship Kei, Yuri and Ahsoka who was still carrying an unconscious Shadow as her black lighting Excalibur was still wrenched between the split pilot consoles.

"Come on the exit to ship is just over here as Nammo will repair this ship in no time." Kei said

"We need to head back and pick up Shadow's black lighting Excalibur." Ahsoka replied

"If your right Ahsoka then the Kun military will be up on in time and because this we must leave his Excalibur for now." Yuri replied back

Kei kicked the exit to ship open as Kei, Yuri and Ahsoka jump out onto the ravine with Ahsoka herself placing Shadow down near the clashed lovely angle ship and was using Force healing while Kei and Yuri rushed over towards the rocky entrance and set defence position so they ready to engaged the incoming Kun military.

"Ahsoka how is healing coming along." Yuri said

"I don't know as somehow Shadow's magical energy is blocking the Force healing." Ahsoka replied

"Keep trying Ahsoka as we hold off the Kun military for long as possible." Kei replied back

Sudden the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 were engaged in battle with the firing Kun military solider who began to de board the trucks. The gunships were however had already passed over both Kei and Yuri as they prepare to open fire on Ahsoka who was still Force healing Shadow.

"Please wake up mistress wife as I don't want you to die." Ahsoka said

A short while as Kei and Yuri were still battling the Kun military and before the gunships could open fire the emblem frame Lucky Star fired it's Hyper Cannon in which a huge laser beam fired out of the Lucky Star's main gun and blast through the four gunships just as the other emblem frames Happy trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Sharp Shooter all landed down with next to their fellow angel brigade members Shadow and Ahsoka as Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose DE boarded.

"Ahsoka how bad is Shadow's condition." Forte said

"I am sorry Forte but the darkness within her is too strong for my Force healing to work but we can't just leave her to die!" Ahsoka shouted

"Chitose you must take Shadow board sharp shooter and head back to Elle Ciel and take her to medic lab were hopefully Dr. Keyra can treat her while we back up the 3WA Trouble Consultant." Forte said

"Understood Forte has I will immediately take her to Dr. Keyra." Chitose replied

Ahsoka then pick up her mistress wife and used force speed to get them both immediately on board the emblem frame Sharp shooter. Immediately after Chitose board the emblem frame sharp shooter took off from planet Kun before it warp out of the Kun system as other angel brigades Forte, Ranpha who was using her adrenaline mode, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle who had just landed her emblem Lucky star were backing up both Kei and Yuri has they also fired cover. Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle were firing their laser pistols has Ranpha was firing her duel plasma SMG along with Kei and Yuri who were using their Duel and Bloody Cards.

"If there was only some way we could take their AA defences then our emblem frames could deal with these soliders in an instant." Ranpha said

"Well am just wondered about our fellow 3WA Trouble Consultant Shadow." Kei replied

"I heard that Shadow and Ahsoka are 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code named mercenaries." Mint replied back

"That right they have joined the 3WA but they still pretty much angel brigade members." Yuri said

"Right now though we must defend this position until the lovely angel is repaired." Vanilla and

After a short while and as Kun military were beginning to over run their position despite they best efforts of both the angel brigade and the Lovely angels the angel brigade leader Forte was forced to shout "retreat." The other angel brigade members Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle quickly rushed towards their emblem frames and worst yet the lovely angels themselves were forced to leave their soon to be repair lovely angel ship as Kei followed Forte and Yuri followed Ranpha.

"I just hope that our robot Nammo will be alright." Kei said

"Don't worry lovely angels we will return and appended the terrorist leader Tom." Forte replied

Two newly arrived Kun military tanks had just blew open the small ravine entrance allowing the remaining Kun military soliders to storm in and start firing but the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky star took off from planet Kun and warp out of the Kun system and were near the Elle Ciel.

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Sharp shooter, Black moon, white and the twin stars Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star had just docked inside the hanger of the Elle Ciel. Waiting for them were fellow angel brigade members Ahsoka and Chitose Just as Commander Empress Shiva walked in.

"Hey Ahsoka is there any word on Shadow." Ranpha said

"We were just about to head their now." Ahsoka replied back

"First though Milfeulle could you take the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri to guest rooms until we found a way to append terrorist leader tom and to recover the lovely angel ship." Shiva replied back

"Understood Empress Shiva!" Milfeulle shouted

Milfeulle led both Kei and Yuri towards the guest rooms located on block c of the Elle Ciel. The other angel brigade members Ahsoka, Chitose, Forte, Ranpha, Mint and Vanilla Headed towards the medic lab but immediately after entering the lab itself however their saw darkness energy radiating from Shadow as they quickly turned to Dr. Keyra.

"Dr Keyra what is condition of Shadow." Ahsoka said

"Am sorry but it seems that she won't survive the night and I am sure of why darkness energy radiating from her." Keyra replied

"What! She can't die like this!" They shouted

Block c of the Elle Ciel is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the eight Angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen, Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection while shadow and Ahsoka contains a king size bed along with a magical library filled with magic books. There are also guest rooms were Kei and Yuri were current staying with their stuff lying about the room. Empress Shiva was current staying the VIP room fitted out just like her royal palace room.

3WA trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri had already lefted the guest bedroom and were current with Milfeulle who had just bake them a nice cream cake. Commutation officer Almo Blueberry had just entered the angel brigade private quarters.

"So Kei and Yuri since Shadow and Ahsoka are now 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 does that mean that once we append theorist leader Tom they will be heading back with you." Milfeulle said

"No as they still angel brigade member though in this universe they will now official be recognise as 3WA Trouble Consultants and will official be generally known as the Dirty Pair due the reputation they have already gain in this Universe." Yuri replied

"Lovely angels' kei and Yuri your 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess wish to speak with you!" Almo shouted

"Understood has we will head up to the brigade right away." Kei shouted back

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's and twin star's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Back inside the medic lab Shadow was still radiating darkness which began to form a darkness spree much to shocked of Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Keyra. Before too long however Shadow's dark water Hex shinned as a massive dark water spree form inside of medic lab before it then immediately dissolved which in turn revealed the goddess of water.

The goddess of water appearance was of Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and as extra-large breasts and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She had already use her Golden water trident to trapped Dr. Keyra in mid with four dark water tentacles which came from th Golden water trident.

"How dare hurt my master!" water goddess shouted angrily

To be continued….


	4. Boiled Tiger of Trauma

Boiled Tiger of Trauma

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's and twin star's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Inside the medic lab the goddess of water still had Dr. Keyra trapped in mid-air by four dark water tentacles which came from her Golden water trident. The twin stars Kokomo and Malibu rushed in with a dozen armed personal equipped with blaster rifles who pointed their weaponry pointed at the water goddess. The other angel bridges Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Chitose and Ahsoka looked on as Shadow's was radiating more and more darkness energy.

"Dropped her immediately or we will use legal force." Kokomo and Malibu shouted

"Hey Twin stars if you open fire then I will kill you both myself as can't you see that my mistress wife may not survive the night!" Ahsoka shouted back

"Listen! Do you understand why Shadow is radiating darkness energy?" Water goddess said

"No we don't but please explain." Forte replied

"As you aware Shadow's witches ears and tail doesn't come out when she the black lighting Excalibur and that because the Excalibur itself as its own magical energy. Secondly without the Excalibur Shadow us nothing more than a child has despite retaining her adult powers which will continue to grow she only a magical energy of a child." Water goddess replied back

"That still doesn't explain what happens if she doesn't get the Excalibur back in time." Chitose said

"Then she will become her true dark self as the Excalibur itself was original light however during the X791 grand magic games and in a match against dragon string Shadow gave in to her darkness which caused her Excalibur to be taint before she unleashed the Dark Excalibur ultimate attack Boreas of darkness. Her curse similar to Ranma Saotome was seal away by Male Shadow to protect her from death and thus reverted back into a child with the remaining light store within the black lighting Excalibur suppresses her true darkness." Water goddess relied back

Then the Angel brigade member Milfeulle rushed in has the water goddess herself disappeared and caused Dr. Keyra to drop to the ground has the four dark water tentacles also disappeared.

"We are required in belifing immediately!" Milfeulle shouted

"Understood Milfeulle as were heading their now." They shouted back

"Ahsoka you best go and don't worry I will make sure that we don't lose him." Keyra said

"Thank you Dr. Keyra as I would be lonely without her." Ahsoka replied

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the Belifing room were already the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri who were gathered around n hologram table has tech specialist Noa had just opened a hologram map of the Kun system with red dots pointing around the out rim of the planet Kun and as Commander Empress Shiva stood at the front of the belifing room. The angel members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and Ahsoka also entered and gathered around the hologram along with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu but immediately after entering both Kei and Yuri turn to them.

"So you must be the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu under the command of Major Mary." Kei and Yuri said

"And you must be the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 code named lovely angles and the ones who recruit both Shadow and Ahsoka into the 3WA as they are now also known as 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code named Mercenaries." Kokomo and Malibu replied

"Enough! It time we discuss the plan of how to apprehend terrorist leader tom and recover both the lovely angel ship and Shadow's black lighting Excalibur!" Shiva shouted

"Am guessing by them red circles that the Kin military as set up a military blockade at out rim of the planet Kun." Chitose said

"Yes as after hacking into the commutations it would seem that the Kun military has set a massive blockade located at out rim of the planet Kun and as the capability for a space dog fight." Noa replied

"So how are we going to deal with this massive blockade?" Ranpha, Mint and Ahsoka replied back

"The Elle Ciel will lead and engaged the massive military blockade back up by emblem frames but Kei and Yuri will remain on board the Elle Ciel for first part of this mission due to their ship missing in action. The second part of the mission is to travel to nearby Village of quo to reconfirm the location the terrorist leader and so do you all understand the mission objectives." Shiva said

"Yes Commander Empress Shiva." They shouted

The Kun military had formed a massive blockade at out rim of the planet Kun which consisted of over 100 ships including dozens and dozens of F-16 fighter jet and D-20 bombers. Inside the led Armoured battleship brigade the operates were going about their business as Captain Goth turned to the computer operate who had just pull up the records of the 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei, Yuri, Shadow and Ahsoka.

"So the dirty pairs have teamed up with the angel brigade in order to bring us down." Goth said

Then seconds later the Elle Ciel warp into the system and began open firing with its Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers. Inside the Elle Ciel brigade were going about their business including radar operator Coco Nutmilk, tech specialist Noa and communication officer Almo Blueberry. Commander Empress Shiva looked out of the port window as the Kun military fired all their weaponry, fighters and bombers.

"Alright Almo blueberry put angel brigade and twin star on emergency dispatch." Shiva said

"Understood commander has doing it now." Almo replied back

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where the Angel Troupe's and twin star's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Harvester, T rick Master, Lucky star, White moon, twin star and twin star took off from the Elle Ciel and immediately engaged the blockade as they were firing their Strike Burst, Anchor Claw, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Flier Dance, Hyper Cannon, White Chrono twister, Laser Phalanx and Laser Phalany. While inside the medic lab Dr. Keyra was sent flying by eruption of darkness energy which caused to bash directly into the walls of the medic lab. Shadow awaken has her witch ears and tail came out as the erupting darkness energy rips off her clothing thus making her fully naked before she transform into something similar to both the desire demon and InuYasha Yōkai Form. When transformed Shadow's eyes Sclera turned to darkness, his irises becomes fire red with black flame pupils, She has purple flame like hair with dragon scales stripes appearing on her face, with her witches ears charging into demon-cat like ears and her witches tail chargers into a dragon like tail as two fifth chains then warps around her exposed maximum -large gigantic breasts.

"All arm personal report to block D immediately s we have intruder and to protect the engine room!" Shiva shouted

Throughout the Elle Ciel the armed personal in blocks A, B, C and D were rushing to its amour as they pick up dozens and dozens of blaster rifles before rushing towards Black D.

Block B is directly beneath Block A and contains most of the ship's food-related facilities. This includes the ship cafeteria; the tea lounge an elevator hall equipped with numerous vending machines even a 24-hour convenience store.

The 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri were in the Elle Ciel cafeteria were they also Commander Empress Shiva shout over the loud speaker. They looked at each other as they were confused of what to do.

"Dam it Yuri what should we do as it seems that without the black lighting Excalibur Shadow has transform into her true darkness." Kei said

"We must get hold of the angel brigade has I really don't want to be killed by a fellow 3WA Trouble Consultant." Yuri replied

"Well then let's move out." Kei replied back

To be continued….


	5. Russian roulette of Meow Meow part 1

Russian roulette of Meow Meow {1/3)

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Harvester, T rick Master, Lucky star, White moon, twin star and twin star along with the Elle Ciel were still engaged in battle with the Kun military as they were still firing their Strike Burst, Anchor Claw, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Flier Dance, Hyper Cannon, White Chrono twister, Laser Phalanx, Laser Phalany, Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles and Medium-range lasers.

Inside the emblem frame happy trigger cockpit Forte had open commutation channels with Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Ahsoka, Kokomo and Malibu.

"Dam it these weaken men are sure putting one hell of fight." Ahsoka said

"Well it doesn't matter 3WA Trouble Consultant Ahsoka has we have enough fire power to clear the system of the Kun military." Kokomo replied

"Remember Kokomo she is still a fellow angel brigade." Forte replied back

"Maybe but ain't you forgetting that are official generally known as the Dirty Pair." Malibu said

"Frist though we must deal with the Kun military fighters and bombers." Chitose replied

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar is maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

While block D itself was in lockdown has a dozen armed personal open fired with their blaster rifles just at entrance of medic lab were Dr. Keyra was still unconscious against the wall. Shadow however raised a darkness deflector shield which easily defect the incoming bullet and forced a personal to shout "retreat!" Shadow however show no mercy as she used her darkness magic to summon a five headed darkness dragon which fired a darkness fire breath which easily burn the retreating arm personal.

"All armed personal takedown the invader before he reaches the engine rooms!" Shiva shouted

Despite block D being flood with armed personal Shadow was outmatching them has she head further towards the engine room. The armed personal keep firing but Shadow still and her deflector shield rose blocking any incoming attack and yourself unleash many darkness spells including Zero Slash in which she creates a darkness Capriccio whip, darkness Genesis in which she charges darkness energy on her fingers before summoning thousands of darkness phantom demon which strike and engulfed, Darkness Delete in which she fired Several darkness and darkness Rondo in which she swirls around darkness magic at her hands before firing a wide scale condensed beam.

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

While inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel the brigade crew were going about their business including, radar operator Coco Nutmilk, tech specialist Noa and communication officer Almo Blueberry. The 3WA Trouble Consultants Kei and Yuri rushed into the brigade of the Elle Ceil.

"What's going on commander empress Shiva? Kei and Yuri shouted

"Shadow is currently attacking block D and we have already lost over 20 personal." Shiva replied

"Well it only means that we must deal with this Kun military blockade as fast a possible." Kei replied back

"But we have only weakened then by a quarter!" Yuri shouts

Then the Elle Ceil shaked has am armed personal shouts "She benched the engine room." Commander Empress Shiva then immediately turned to both Kei and Yuri before shouted "Head to block D and stop Shadow at all costs!" Kei and Yuri however said "Were sorry Commander Empress Shiva but we refuse to engage with Shadow."

"Commander we have already weakened their fleet by half." Coco said

Outside the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Harvester, T rick Master, Lucky star, White moon, twin star and twin star were still batting the Kun Military fighter and bombers as they were still firing their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, One Mid-range Laser Cannon, , One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Short-range Missile Launchers, Remote control units "Fliers", Two Area-attack ECM, Three Long-range Missile Launchers , One Mid-range laser, High-output Laser, One Close-range Interceptor Laser , One Mid-range Energy Cannon, One Short-range Missile Launcher, One Short-range Energy Cannon, Two Medium Caliber Railguns and Two Long-range Beam Cannons. The Elle Ciel was still firing its Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers at the half size blockade just as one of Elle Ciel Chrono String Engines exploded.

Instantly following the explosion of the Elle Ciel Chrono String Engine and inside the emblem frame Lucky star cockpit Milfeulle had open commutations with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Ahsoka, Kokomo and Malibu.

"Ahsoka Please say it not Shadow who destroyed one of the Elle Ciel Chrono String Engine." Milfeulle said

Ahsoka's face sudden charged after she used her heighten Jedi sense to sense the condition of Shadow.

"I can sense that mistress lover has already transformed into her true darkness." Ahsoka said

"It doesn't matter as it seems the Elle Ciel is going down." Kokomo replied

The other angel brigade member and the twin stars were shocked as the Elle Ciel became crippled and entered planet Kun as Shadow's darkness magic had cause more damage as the Elle Ciel itself was breached in several places.

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

While Coco Nutmilk, Almo Blueberry and Noa were trying to stop the ship from going down just as Commander Empress Shiva turned around to the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri."

"Kei and Yuri you must immediately head towards Hanger Bay and stop Shadow from causing any more damage." Shiva said

"Understood Commander Empress Shiva we are heading their now!" Kei and Yuri shouted

"Noa have you shut the Kin military AA guns." Shiva said

"Yes Commander I have successful hacking into their commutations." Noa replied

The Elle Ciel finely clashed down just north of a Kun military AA base has the AA guns were all facing downwards due to tech special hacking into then. The Elle Ciel itself was ablaze in multiple places as the other Chrono String Engine exploded with Elle Ciel looking exactly like a clashed ship.

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar is maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

Black D itself was littered with tons of dead bodies as the transformed Shadow prepared to blast open the destroyed engine room wall but before she could however both Kei and Yuri rushed in and shouted "Shadow Stop!" Shadow in turn though used her Darkness Delete to blast the hole into the wall of the engine before she jumped out and in second disappeared from view.

"Come Kei we must head to belifing room." Yuri said

"Alright Yuri let's move and I just hope that we can return shadow black lighting Excalibur." Kei replied

Outside the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, White moon, Twin star and twin star landed near the clashed Elle Ciel has angel brigades' members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Ahsoka along with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu de board their emblem frames and looked at the clashed Elle Ciel.

"Ahsoka is Shadow still located within the now clashed Elle Ciel." Milfeulle said

"Milfeulle I am afraid that I can't sense Shadow within the Elle Ciel at all." Ahsoka replied

"Their is no much we can do has right now Commander Empress Shiva requires us inside of the belifing room." Malibu replied back

"Well I hope that we can recover both the lovely angle ship and Shadow's black lighting before too late." Mint said

"And right now the only thing which can repair the Elle Ciel is the lovely angels' small robot called Nammo." Kokomo replied

To be continued….


	6. Russian roulette of Meow Meow part 2

Russian roulette of Meow Meow {2/3)

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the belifing room were already 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri along with tech specialist Noa who was already gathered around a hologram map which had view of the Planet Kun with red dots around the AA base. The Angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu finely arrived as they also gathered around the belifing table.

"Say where is angel brigade member Ahsoka." Shiva said

"I am afraid that she has gone after Shadow." Kei replied

"Well there a couple and she also the own other member of 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235." Shiva replied back

"Anyway Commander Empress Shiva should not begin to discuss how we are going to recover both the lovely angel spaceship and Shadow's black lighting Excalibur has they still have AA guns active!" Angel brigade shouted

"Don't worry angel brigade their AA defences are offline." Noa said

"But lovely angels can your robot really repair after ship despite the fact that we don't have any spare Chrono String Engine." Kokomo replied

"Yes has Nammo can repair almost every Nammo." Kei and Yuri replied back

While not far from the Clashed Elle Ciel was a key Kun military fortress which had many Kun military soliders who already engaged in battle with a transformed Shadow but while Shadow was using her Darkness roar, Zero Slash, darkness Genesis and summoning the five head darkness dragon Ahsoka had already drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber before she violently force pushed a Kun military soliders against the walls of the outpost as she used her Jedi speed to place her light Saber in an x shape around the soliders neck itself.

"Now unless you want to be beheaded you will tell me where you are keeping the Excalibur because right now I would kill anyone who tries to stop me from saving my mistress lover including women and children." Ahsoka shouted

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Unaware to the events happing outside but within the belifing room Commander Empress Shiva, Tech specialist Noa, Kei, Yuri, Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Kokomo and Malibu where all still talking over the plan to append terrorist leader Tom and recovering both the Excalibur and lovely angle ship.

"Alright angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha and Vanilla will provide back up support from skies with their emblem frames, the other angel brigade members Mint, Milfeulle and Chitose will formed a three pawn attack line with both the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu and the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri before charging directly into enemy lines….so do you all understand your orders." Shiva said

"Understood Commander Empress Shiva!" angel brigade shouted

"Understood Commander Empress Shiva!" Kokomo and Malibu shouted

"Understood Commander Empress Shiva!" Kei and Yuri shouted

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar is maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter and Harvester took off an almost destroyed block D but were already firing their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Dual Long-range Railguns, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Vulcan Cannons, One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser at the incoming kun military soliders. Immediately after the emblem frames took off the clashed Elle Ciel the other angel brigade members Mint, Milfeulle and Chitose close follow and were also firing their drew plasma pistols along with both the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu who were firing their plasma pistols and the lovely angels Yuri and Kei who were firing their bloody cards and Duel pistols.

"So it looks like the party as already started!" Kei shouted

"Am sure by the end of this we would have caught terrorist leader Tom." Malibu said

Back and within the centre of the planet Ahsoka was trying to snap the transformed Shadow but to no veil has despite knowing the information on location of the Excalibur Shadow was still causing massive destruction had she began to create extreme collateral damage. She kept destroying towns, villagers and military base with over 20,000 civilians already killed has she kept using her darkness magic.

"Please stop Mistress Lover!" Ahsoka shouted as she dropped a few tears

After a short while of Shadow's destruction rampage the white moon appeared over the Planet of Kun. The White Moon is a defence satellite which current orbits and protects the planet of Transbaal. It relies on the human spirit, believing in the infinite possibilities of humanity, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated and wanted to eliminate the uncertainties that came with a human operator.

The transformed Shadow then looked up but before he could see the white moon the moon goddess Shatoyan then appeared in front of her. Immediately after the moon goddess Shatoyan papered the transformed Shadow rushed up as she creates two darkness spears but before she could strike however a light moon Hex appeared underneath her has she sang an lullaby using her white goddess powers which in turn caused the transformed Shadow to fall sleep.

"Thank you for saving my master moon goddess Shatoyan." Ahsoka said

"No I have only put her to sleep so she does not cause any more damage and further increase your reputation however when she awakens she will carry on her destruction ways until she dies either by the planet explosion or de darkness itself unless you can found her Excalibur to revert her back into her normal self however her Personality may revert back to her caused female self before revert back into a child after male Shadow had sealed away the cruse to protect her from death furthermore if you don't want her to transform into that again then make sure that she never lost her Excalibur." Shatoyan replied

"Understood and thanks you Moon goddess Shatoyan." Replied back

While just north of terrorists fortress were the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter and Harvester who were providing air support has they were attacking ground defences including machine bunkers , Mortar position and military vehicles with their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Dual Long-range Railguns, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Vulcan Cannons, One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

The angel brigade members Mint, Milfeulle and Chitose were running up and firing their plasma pistols at the left side of a Kun military guard base. The twin stars Kokomo and Malibu were running up and firing their plasma pistols at the right side of a Kun military base and the lovely angels Yuri and Kei were running up and firing their bloody cards and Duel pistols at the centre of a Kun military guard base.

"Remember that after this point we only be a day out from the terrorist fortress." Mint said

"Maybe but I still wondered about Shadow and Ahsoka." Kei replied

"Don't worry has I am sure that Ahsoka by now will be already attacking the terrorist fortress but if that the case then we must hurry to protect her." Kokomo replied back

"Well should not count the Jun military as out yet as after all they would want to protect terrorist leader tom at all cost!" Chitose shouted

While inside the emblem frame Harvester cockpit Vanilla had open commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha and Milfeulle.

"Milfeulle did you say that Ahsoka as attacked fortress by herself." Vanilla said

"Yes because he wants to save her wife." Milfeulle replied

"Alright we immediately head for Ahsoka as have already took out most of ground defence within this area!" Forte shouted

"And it should not take us that long to arrive at the fortress." Milfeulle said

"It best Milfeulle has if we don't then this entire planet may not survive for much longer." Ranpha replied

Unaware to the Angel brigade, twin stars and 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 a mid-size Valfask invasion fleet hyper jumped into the system the fleet itself consisted of many cruises, carriers, destroyers, carriers and command ship. Inside the command sip brigade general Trask.

"General Trask the Elle Ciel has clashed landed on that planet Kun." Operate said

"Has well as taking the planet of Kun we soon have the Elle Ciel!" Trask shouted

To be continued….


	7. Russian roulette of Meow Meow part 3

Russian roulette of Meow Meow {3/3)

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the clashed Elle Ciel almost destroyed brigade Commander Empress Shiva along with Coco Nutmilk, Almo Blueberry and Tech specialist Noa had just managed to become conscious. Immediately after being conscious the radar beeped with dozens and dozens of red dots to which Coco Nutmilk.

"Commander it seems that a mid-size invasion is about landed on this planet." Almo said

"Coco Nutmilk opened a commutation channel with the angel brigade!" Shiva shouted

"Am sorry Commander but our commutation system is down." Coco shouted back

The terrorist fortress which lay deep within the Kun military line was heavy Fortified has they were a dozen turrets, a dozen Sams, a dozen tanks, trucks and over 10,000 terrorist including Kun military soliders. The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter and Harvester were engaged in heavy battle while trying to avoid Sams.

Inside the fortress however was 3WA Trouble Consultant and fellow angel brigade member Ahsoka who had already sneaking inside of the fortress and has two terrorist passed her location she jumped down from a vent near the impound room has she worn a revealing Jedi robe which exposes her ample cleavage.

"So the impound yard us beyond this door." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka then used force speed to quick get directly in front of the locked security door but immediately after reaching the door she could sense 25 heavy armed terrorist on the otherwise as she looked at the control panel. The control panel itself however was protected by a electric barrier but with her heighten Jedi sense she could sense a squadron of kun military soliders coming down of the south side of her.

"I better hurry had my mistress wife must be protected from herself." Ahsoka said

Ahsoka then used her force Destruction Scream which was a combination of both force Destruction and force scream to create a large vaporizing shock which easily blasted open the security door and blasted 25 terrorist violently into the impound room door which also blasted open.

While outside of the fortress the emblem frames were still engaged in heavy combat but the multiple Sams missiles were starting to close in on the emblem frames emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-Fu Fighter and Harvester were still firing there Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Dual Long-range Railguns, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Vulcan Cannons, One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser.

Inside the emblem frame Kung-fu fighter cockpit Ranpha had open commutation channels with Forte, Vanilla, Kei and Ahsoka who was inside of the lovely angel cockpit.

"Ahsoka please say that you have success sneaking into the terrorist fortress and have escape with both the lovely angel ship and Shadow's black lighting Excalibur." Ranpha said

"Well current I am heading back to the Elle Ciel with the lovely angel so can begin repairing the Elle Ciel however the black lighting Excalibur sudden disappeared from my hands." Ahsoka replied

"At least it sort that problem out but Kei how far are you out has we are under heavy flanking by Sam missiles!" Forte shouted

"We are just a few seconds out and are already to plant the blenching charge." Kei said

While back at the centre of the planet Kun the transformed Shadow had re awaken more Angier then normal has she called fourth the black lighting Excalibur in hope to kill the moon goddess herself. Immediately after gladding hold of the black lighting Excalibur however Shadow revert back to an eight year old fully naked girl has she exposed her now unable to grow extra-extra-extra-large gigantic breasts but black lighting Excalibur itself sudden dropped to the ground.

"Surrender to the Valfask or you will die." Valfask captain said

Two squadrons of Valfask soliders were surrounding Shadow has their came from both north and east side with their blaster weaponry point directly at Shadow herself. Shadow's personality however charged back to her cursed adult female self has she picked up her black lighting Excalibur and violently unleashed a black terror blades which was a Violent upgrade of the black Moon Wave which was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Blade technique expect it violently drew on the fused dark goddess powers before it fired multiple darkness crescents which brutal ripped through both of entire squadrons.

"No perverts should underestimate a power of a dominate strike witch!" Shadow shouted

While back at the partly destroyed terrorist fortress and has the emblem frames were still firing their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Dual Long-range Railguns, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher, Two Vulcan Cannons, One Mid-range High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser. A split second later the fortress gates were benched has the other angel members Mint, Milfeulle and Chitose ran in and where firing their plasma pistols along with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu ran in firing their plasma pistols and the lovely angels Yuri and Kei ran in and where also firing their bloody cards and Duel pistols.

"Hey Kei has Ahsoka escaped with our ship." Yuri said

"Yes she had escaped and is heading towards the Elle Ciel." Kei replied

"Well at least our ship should operational within a few days!" Chitose shouted

"Maybe Chitose but it seems that this fortress his far bigger then we fought." Kokomo said

"Though at least we only have to deal with the remaining terrorists and Sam missiles." Mint replied

Meanwhile the lovely angel ship had landed down within the centre of planet Kun has Shadow's wife Ahsoka de board the ship before she said "Come on Mistress Wife has it time we found you some cloths but it seems that your breasts have grew to their maximum size."

"Yes has it time I became more sexy" Shadow replied has she laughed evilly

Two days after re taking the lovely Angel ship the lovely angel robot Nammo had finely fixed the Elle Ciel has Kei and Yuri had found two spare Chrono String Engines. Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel tech specialist Noa had fully fixed both radar and commutation system but immediately after communication officer Almo Blueberry turned to Commander Empress Shiva and shouted "Commander it seems that Valfask military fleet has cut of our escape route during them blockading the plant Kun." Before she could reply back however she had already jumped both Forte and Ranpha.

"You summon us Commander Empress Shiva." Forte and Ranpha said

"Yes has the 3WA Chief Gooley Andrew Francess had given the all clear to begin escorting the lovely angel to the Neo system and after we arrival we to then hand over the prisoner which current in block E of the Elle Ciel but say were Shadow right now." Shiva replied

"How come we never knew about block E and if that case then Shadow has already take the terrorist leader Tom down to the holding cells." Forte replied

"Block E was built during year that the angel brigade mystery disappeared and was down to destruction of planet Transbaal but if she has then I will sent word to the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 234 Kei and Yuri while the rest of you will be put on emergency dispatch." Shiva replied back

Block E of the Elle Ciel was the prison deck. Located within the untouched Block E were the holding cells along with the interrogation room allowing for interrogation of criminals.

Fellow angel brigade members and Trouble Consultant team 235 Shadow who was now wearing a slutty outfit which consisted of black bikini top which exposes her extra-extra-extra-large gigantic breasts and black G strings which exposes most of her buttocks. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and Ahsoka who was wearing a revealing nurse outfit which exposes her ample cleavage. Her duel lightsaber were covered by her nurse outfit. Her pink fairy tail stamp is located on her right arm shoulder. Immediately after placing terrorist leader Tom in the holding cell but before the cell doors shut Tom himself looked at both Shadow and Ahsoka had they headed out.

"As if a weak girl like you could become an angel brigade member and 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 members aka dirty pair." Tom said

Shadow witches ears and tail came out has Shadow turned around and unleashed the roar of the black firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of black flames from her mouth which easily struck terrorist leader tom. Just as Kei and Yuri arrived they saw that Shadow and Ahsoka were making out with one another as terrorist leader tom was still blaze with black flames.

"Should you not put out our blazing prisoner?" Kei said

"But why has it so fun watching perverts burn." Shadow replied

"And part from that I see that you are wearing another slutty outfit." Yuri replied back

"It's doesn't matter has now we no longer have to worry about his escape!" Ahsoka shouted

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames, twin stars Emblem Frames and lovely angel ship are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

"Will the angel brigade, twin stars and the lovely angels immediately dispatch and engaged blockade which is blockading the planet of Kun!" Shiva shouted

A second later Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Shadow, Ahsoka, Kokomo, Malibu, Kei and Yuri quickly rushed to their ships and after a short while the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, Black moon, White moon, twin stars and twin stars along with the lovely angel ship took off from the slow ascending Elle Ciel and warp directly near the Valfask blockade.

The Valfask blockade began to open with all their weaponry has the emblem frame Happy trigger was firing it's Strike Burst, Two Mid-range Missile Launchers and One Mid-range Laser Cannon, Kung-fu fighter firing it's Anchor Claw, One Mid-sized Missile Launcher and Two Vulcan Cannons, Trick Master firing it's Flier Dance, Remote control units "Fliers" and Two Area-attack ECM, Harvester firing it's One Mid-range laser, High-output Laser and One Close-range Interceptor Laser, Lucky Star firing it's Hyper Cannon, One Mid-range Energy Cannon and One Short-range Missile Launcher, twin star's firing their One Short-range Energy Cannon, Two Medium Caliber Railguns, Two Long-range Beam Cannons, White moon and black moon firing their duel Chrono Breaker twister and the lovely angel firing their weaponry.

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames, twin stars Emblem Frames and lovely angel ship are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star, Black moon, White moon, twin stars and twin stars had re docked the Elle Ciel before it warped into the Neo system and near the planet of Neo itself. Immediately after warping into the Neo system the angle members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Ahsoka and Shadow along with the twin stars Kokomo and Malibu looked on with the lovely angels Kei and Yuri stood on ramp of the lovely Angel.

"Goodbye Angel brigade and twin star's members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose, Ahsoka, Shadow, Kokomo and Malibu!" Kei and Yuri shouted

"Goodbye lovely angles Kei and Yuri and we hope that one day we will meet again!" They shouted

"O and mercenaries Shadow and Ahsoka we hope that one day you arrival and remain within our universe and fully commit to 3WA and become its secondary team." Kei and Yuri said

"Don't worry has one day we will fully commit to 3WA but am sure you will know what would happen if our chief disrespects us!" Shadow and Ahsoka shouted

To be continued….


	8. Angelic Steamed Fish Past

Angelic Steamed Fish Past

On the Planet of Alpha and at the far end of its capital city was mid-size bear with sign outside reading "Alpha's bar. The interior of the bar like the exterior is composed almost completely of both wood and steel. There are several wooden cafeteria tables spread across the room. There are multiple portraits hanging on the walls of the building in addition there and at end of bar were a squadron of Alpha military soliders with rest of people being civilians. 3WA Trouble Consultants Shadow with her appearance now consisting of a skimpy black cleavage revealing dress which exposes her extra-extra-extra-large gigantic amount of cleavage along with a matching revealing miniskirt which exposes parts of buttocks and also wears from them, and a high-heeled boots. She had a black lighting Excalibur marked with 黒い月 (The black moon) strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand and Ahsoka who was now wearing a revealing Jedi robe which exposes her ample cleavage. Her duel lightsaber were covered by Jedi robe. Her pink fairy tail stamp is located on her right arm shoulder along with fellow angel brigade member Chitose headed into the bar.

"Am sorry but this bar is not for authority especial for angel brigade members." Bartender said

"We are 3WA trouble Consultant team 235 codes named Mercenaries!" Shadow and Ahsoka shouted

"It's the dirty pair!" civilians shouted

Immediately after showing their 3WA trouble Consultant id the Alpha military general quickly head over towards Shadow, Ahsoka and Chitose with his squadron of military soliders. Chitose place her hand onto Shadow shoulders has she looked scared but while Shadow and Ahsoka kissed in a face of danger.

"What are we going to do Shadow has Commander Empress Shiva has given orders not to cause any trouble." Chitose said

The military General then got directly into Shadow face as his soliders point their blaster rifles at them. His face smirked has he brushed his hands across his top.

"To think a bunch of weaken girls come ever become the dirty pair like your counter part 3WA trouble Consultant team 234." General replied

"Now bow down to be you pervert, wind scar!" Shadow shouted

Shadow drew her black lighting Excalibur and sudden unleashed a black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately and brutally ripped up the military squadron which in turn caused Ahsoka to drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber before cross both lightsabers on either side of the bar tenders neck much to shock of their fellow member Chitose.

While in the Delta system the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star had left the planet of delta after successful completing their mission. Inside the emblem frame Happy Trigger cockpit forte had already opened commutation channels with Ranpha Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle had also open an incoming commutation from Elle Ciel has commander empress Shiva appeared on screen.

"Commander Empress Shiva please Shadow has not again changed into a slut outfit and due to that reason she has killed another guy and our wanted by that planet military." Forte said

"Yes she had changed her appearance yet again bur after tech specialist Noa hacked into the alpha military commutation it seems that this time she take out a squadron of alpha military and now a small alpha military is about to storm the very same bar they current in." Shiva replied

"Then we must hurry and help out our fellow angel brigade member!" They shouted

"Alright you are to immediately proceed to the planet of alpha located within the alpha system and back up your fellow angel brigade members." Shiva said

Back within the now empty bar Shadow still with her black lighting draw, Ahsoka with her already draw green and yellow lightsabers along with Chitose hiding behind cover and pointing her plasma pistol at the door.

"Shadow my wife I can detect multiple hostiles closing on the bar." Ahsoka said

"Excellent has he come the perverts." Shadow replied has she laughed evilly

"So you are still truly evil has always." Chitose replied

Suddenly however the doors to bar blew open as dozens and dozens of alpha military soldier's stormed the bar and were already firing their weaponry. Shadow witches ears and tail came out has she was forced to raise her deflector shield to protected both her wife Ahsoka and fellow angel brigade member Chitose.

"Attack!" Shadow shouted

Shadow and Ahsoka make out behind Shadow's raised deflector shield but after a short while Shadow's witches ears and tail disappeared has she herself passed out. Ahsoka then then used force push too sent a dozen alpha military soliders flying into a nearby wall has she then de drew her duel green and yellow lightsabers before using force speed to get the unconscious Shadow behind nearby cover with Chitose still firing at the incoming soliders.

"Ahsoka you may be a married couple but remember what the water goddess state that despite having her adult powers she only has magical energy of a child." Chitose said

"I know Chitose that the more her power grows the less amount of time she can fight use her magic if she was without reliving her black lighting Excalibur." Ahsoka replied

More military soldier's storm into the bar has Ahsoka and Chitose where barely holding out despite Ahsoka having already drew her green and yellow lightsabers and was using her dual-blade technique Jar'Kai in order to protect Shadow. Chitose was also being overrun has more soliders began to storm the bar with turning into a small war zone.

"Give up 3WA Shadow and Ahsoka because how long can you hold out has no even your fellow angel brigade member Chitose can save you!" Alpha commander shouted

Outside the bar was a mid-size road block which had over 6 tanks, 2,000 alpha soliders and 200 armed military jeeps along with the arrive of another two trucks filled with alpha military soliders. Just entering the planet of alpha where the emblem frames happy trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester and Lucky star. Inside the Elle Ciel brigade commutations officer Almo Blueberry had open commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle has Commander Empress Shiva and radar operate Almo Blueberry look on at the bridges monitor.

"Coco Nutmilk what is the current situation on ground." Forte said

"You must immediately engage the alpha military regardless of consequence." Coco replied

"Why though Coco Nutmilk has if we engaged the alpha military then the Elle Ciel itself many become a target!" Milfeulle shouted

"Because Ahsoka has informed us that Shadow is current unconscious and that despite they best effects the Alpha military are begin over run their positions." Coco said

Immediately following the report the angel members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle disconnect commutation channel with Elle Ciel has they open shouted "Let's go and save our fellow members!" Sudden the emblem frames came into connected with the Alpha military and before too long they open fired with their Strike Burst, Anchor Claw, Flier Dance, One Mid-range High-output Laser and Fatal Arrow which were easily outmatching the alpha military forces on outside.

While inside of the bar the alpha military where outmatching both Ahsoka and Chitose as they kept trying to protect Shadow who was still unconscious. Ahsoka switch into an Defensive Neutral with her duel lightsabers held in a parry position evenly spaced out has she defect the blaster rifles with Chitose barely able to fire has two alpha military soliders jumped on top of her and began to strip her down.

"Ahsoka Help!" Chitose shouted

"Am sorry Chitose but am unable to help has am taking heavy fire." Ahsoka said with a sadden voice

"Die you perverts.. Black Moon Wave!" Shadow shouted

Darkness aqua en clocked Shadow has she instantly disappeared and reappeared fully conscious before unleashing her black Moon Wave which was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess has a manifested giant black circle sucked in all the alpha military soliders into the never land and fully cleansing the bar has Chitose was fully naked with her breasts and groin fully exposed just as Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back with her darkness aura along with her witches ears and tail disappeared.

"Are mission is complete and now it time we escaped from here." Shadow said

"But we may have caused far reaching consequences." Chitose replied

"Don't worry Chitose has their will sure consequences has after all we only destroyed bar." Ahsoka replied back

To be continued ….


	9. Sadness and Hatred the red eclipse of To

Sadness and Hatred the red eclipse of Tofu

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel the brigade crew were going about their business including tech specialist Noa, communication officer Almo Blueberry and commander empress Shiva who was again in the captain's chair with commutations opened with Major Mary but before too long however radar operator Coco Nutmilk quickly turn around to commander empress Shiva herself has looked at multiple red dots on the radar.

"Commander we have multiple enemy fleets closing in on the Elle Ciel!" Almo said

"Noa do any information on who the fleet could be." Shiva replied

"Am sorry Commander but at the moment it is impossible to tell who is attacking expect that order have relived is destroyed the Elle Ciel." Noa replied back

"Am sorry too commander but due to our current mission the twin stars will be unable to return back to the Elle Ciel in time." Mary said

"We have no choice but to prepare the Elle Ciel for battle and to place angel brigade on emergency dispatch and Almo Blueberry you must re call fellow angel members Shadow and Ahsoka who are still current on their mission! Shiva shouted

Block c of the Elle Ciel is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the eight Angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen, Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection while shadow and Ahsoka contains a king size bed along with a magical library filled with magic books. There are also guest rooms were Kei and Yuri were current staying with their stuff lying about the room. Empress Shiva was current staying the VIP room fitted out just like her royal palace room.

Unaware to incoming danger the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose were all sat around and began to eat Milfeulle cake just she head out of her room and share between her fellow members.

"It's a shame that Commander Empress Shiva had sent our fellow members Shadow and Ahsoka on another mission." Milfeulle said

"I know but it was an urgent request has Moon Goddess Shatoyan has been kidnapped." Chitose replied

"Well at least we got to time relax before our next mission." Mint replied back

"Does anyone know what that ruckus is about?" Ranpha and Forte shouted

The angel brigade member were confused of two why there was so much ruckus but only a split second later and over the speaker Commander empress Shiva shouted "All hands to battle stations and angel brigade memories dispatch!" Shiva shouted

Block D is the largest of the four blocks and contains an assortment of facilities. The three most important facilities are the Whale Room where Kuromie Quark looks after the Space Whale, the engine room where the Chrono String Engines are located and the hangar where Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames are docked and maintained under the care of head engineer Creta. Other facilities include the med-lab where Dr. Keyra can be found, a training room where Ranpha often practices her kung fu, a shooting range that acts as Forte's second home, a locker room, storage and a number of rooms that are possibly the engineer quarters.

The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester , Lucky Star and Sharp Shooter took off from the Elle Ceil but the Elle Ciel was already engaged in battle with a dozen alpha Military fleets has it was also already firing it's Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles, Medium-range lasers.

While on the Valfask home planet of Valero Shadow and Ahsoka had broken into their main military command base but left major Accidental collateral damage. The hallway leading to the commanders room was littered with dozen of dead Valfask soliders which was take out by both lightsabers and black lighting. Inside the command's room itself Ahsoka had already used force speed to get directly in front of Valfask commander before placing her green lightsaber intimidatingly right up against his neck.

"Now tell us where you have taken Moon goddess Shatoyan!" Ahsoka shouted

"I don't know where she is but I swear we had nothing to with her kidnapping." Valfask commander said

"It would be shame if we bought down the Valfask Empire by destroying your home planet and possible causing your other planets to rebellion against one another!" Shadow shouted

Shadow and Ahsoka then whipped out their 3WA Trouble Consultant Ids and immediately after seeing and knowing what power they had he quick changed his tune. Following that Ahsoka jumped back and de drew her duel green and yellow lightsaber.

"I don't know where about she is but all I know is that the Alpha military have already kidnapped and are launching attack on the Elle Ciel and has you are the dirty pair just like the lovely angels Kei and Yuri I will dispatch a fleet to back up the Elle Ciel." Valfask commander said

"Now don't you feel better that you save your kind from being destroy but if you go back on your word then we will duel Chrono Breaker your home planet of Valero." Shadow replied

While back within the Transbaal system near the spot were planet Transbaal once laid the Elle Ciel was still engaged in heavy combat with the dozen Alpha military fleet has the Elle Ciel itself was still firing their Long Range Rail Gun, Long Range Missiles and Medium-range lasers. The emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky Star and Sharp Shooter were also engaged in heavy aerial combat against the Alpha military F-16 fighters and bomber has the emblem frames themselves were firing their Two Mid-range Missile Launchers, Dual Long-range Railguns, Two Short-range Missile Launchers, Two Vulcan Cannons, Two Area-attack ECM, Three Long-range Missile Launchers, One Mid-range High-output Laser, One Close-range Interceptor Laser, One Mid-range Energy Cannon, One Short-range Missile and Long-range Railguns.

Inside the emblem frame Sharp Shooter Chitose had open commutation channels with Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, and Milfeulle.

"There is too many for us to fight Forte." Vanilla said

"We have no choice though has otherwise the Elle Ciel would already be destroyed." Forte replied

"Do you think this the consequence to our actions on the planet of Alpha?" Chitose replied back

"Maybe Chitose or it could that without the Transbaal Empire more military forces will try to bring us down." Milfeulle said

"We can't think like that has right now where the only ones standing between the destruction or non-destruction of the Elle Ciel!" Mint and Ranpha shouted

While 3WA Trouble Consultants Shadow and Ahsoka had finely tracked the kidnapped Moon goddess Shatoyan back to the planet of alpha and located within the main military HQ. The emblem frames black moon and white moon where already raining their duel Chrono Breaker twister onto the military HQ. After a short while and massive destruction both Shadow and Ahsoka drew their black lighting Excalibur and duel green and yellow lightsaber before jumped out of their emblem frames with Ahsoka using her face speed combined with her dual-blade technique Jar'Kai and Shadow using her black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting.

"Die! You pervert weakens." Shadow said

"My darling wife it seems that your personality is becoming more and more like your cursed adult female self." Ahsoka replied

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade Commander Empress, Tech special Noa, communication officer Almo Blueberry and radar operator Coco Nutmilk where relax has they saw the combined effects of three main Valfask fleets and emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky star and Sharp Shooter dispelled the attacking alpha military fleets with the Valfask commander on screen has commutation officer Coco Nutmilk open a commutation with the led Valfask flagship.

"Thanks for helping us against the alpha military." Shiva said

"They is no need to thank us has the dirty pair had given us no choice but to help protect the Elle Ciel." Valfask captain replied

"So I see that their reputation has dirty pair has even scared of the Valfask from attacking the Elle Ciel especial since Transbaal empire no longer exists." Coco replied back

Block c of the Elle Ciel is where the living quarters of the majority of the crew are found. Each of the eight Angels has their own room customised to fit their personalities Milfie's room includes a fully functional kitchen, Forte's room contains her extensive gun collection while shadow and Ahsoka contains a king size bed along with a magical library filled with magic books. There are also guest rooms were Kei and Yuri were current staying with their stuff lying about the room. Empress Shiva was current staying the VIP room fitted out just like her royal palace room.

Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose head back into the angel brigade quarters has they had already docked their emblem within the Hanger bay but immediately after entering the saw a spiritual gate opening has the high priestess appeared from it.

"Who are you?" They shouted

"I am the high priestess of the spirit world and am I here to warn you that soon a red eclipse will appear and when does it cause Shadow to separate from this universe however it also being out her hatred and sorrow but worst yet it many even cause both Shadow and Ahsoka to separate though they would still be married." High priestess said

"Well Ahsoka could always remain within this universe has a fellow angel brigade but at least Shadow would able to return back to her universe." Chitose replied

"Am afraid Chitose that in Shadow's current state and despite retraining her growing adult powers she will still be unable to return back to her universe to help out her fellow strike witches and instead will end up in a complete new universe." Replied back

"No matter what happens and if it does cause them both to separate then has Chitose said Ahsoka will have a place on-board the Elle Ciel but so will Shadow has she will still be a fellow angel brigade member! Forte said

To be continued….


	10. The Red eclipse of separation

The Red eclipse of separation

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the brigade of the Elle Ciel operates were re going about their business including tech specialist Noa, communication officer Almo Blueberry and radar operator Coco Nutmilk. Commander Empress Shiva however was shocked as she saw the red skies appearing throughout the Transbaal system but before too long the angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and Ahsoka rushed into the bridge.

"Commander Do you know where Shadow is located?" They said

"Angel brigade Shadow is current located at the new Transbaal republic palace due to a request I relived from Princess Sarah." Shiva replied

"Then you must allow us to immediately go after him has if skies red then it would only mean that the red eclipse of separation had arrived!" Forte shouted

"Alright tech specialists Noa when we enter the Transbaal system you are to immediately hack into the new Transbaal republic commutations and find location of Shadow before it's too late."

"Understood Commander!" Noa shouted

(Britannia city 1931)

At the far of Britannia the people watched has a dozen trucks filled with Britannia soliders rolled up outside of far end house. Inside the house Shadow's mother who was wearing a fire patterned scarf had placed Shadow into the cot but before too long over a dozen Britannia soliders stormed the house and open fired with their machine ripping though Shadow mother who turn dropped her scarf onto Shadow cot.

"I told nobody cares about us and you are so weak think that friends will be there to protect you." Mother said

Then sudden Shadow was within a puddle of blood coming from her mother has a red eclipse appeared and her hands was drenched in blood before dozen and dozen laughed and shouted "We don't care if your mother died because it nothing to do with us."

(End of red eclipse nightmare)

The Interior of the royal place consisted of two kitchens, a massive dining room, an Armoury which was hidden behind a coded and locked door located near the cloak room and a throne room. The upstairs of palace had multiple bedrooms including the princess private quarters along with two bathrooms. Inside the princess private quarters both Shadow and Princess Sarah lied naked next to each other but the red eclipse which could be seen though shinned on Shadow has her mother's ire patterned scarf was around her neck.

"Die murder!" Shadow shouted

The princess woke up shocked had Shadow stabbed right though the heart with her already draw black lighting Excalibur. Shadow then disappeared and reappeared ha a darkness red aqua en clocked him with the red eclipse effecting Shadow just like the H20 mermaids who are effect by the full moon expect it also increased his power 5x more and causes her to be just like a vile monster.

"Sound the alarm has she veiled and killed the princess." Captain shouted

A Dozen Transbaal republic soliders stormed the bedroom and open fired just has the red eclipse Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back before her witches ears and tail came out has she raised a red flame deflector shield to block the incoming fire.

"Die murders, Roar of the firestorm!" Shadow shouted

Shadow unleashed a 5x more powerful roar of firestorm in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of red flames from her mouth which violently ripped throughout and caused major damage within area of princess quarters. The eclipse however was still shinning though and effect Shadow due to hole In wall before she then violently moved forwards and unleashed a 5x more powerful Fire Obviate in which her red flames encircled and twisted around Shadow's hands before it formed into a massive fireball and exploded has an powerful and invisible red wave obliterate the dozen incept Transbaal republic soliders has it also obliterate quarter of Palace to and due to walls collapsing red eclipse was still being reflected though and carried effecting Shadow

"Die! Murders!" Shadow shouted

Block A of the Elle Ciel is the primary command deck. Located within Block A was the Elle Ciel Bridge along with the briefing room and Tact's personal quarters allowing for quick response to emergencies.

Inside the belifing room Commander Empress Shiva had summon the angel bridge members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and Ahsoka had already been summoned to the belifing room were both commander empress Shiva and Tech specialist Noa are located.

"Commander why did you stop from saving Shadow!" Forte shouted

"It because Shadow has already stabbed Princess Sarah and is currently rampaging through the royal palace and killing everyone in sight." Shiva said

."Then should we not go and save Shadow before it's too late." Chitose replied

"No! Has right now Shadow is nothing more than a vile monster." Noa replied back

"I don't care if I have to remain within this universe and leave Shadow to be sucked into another universe because but I won't stand for anyone trying to class my wife has a vile monster and if you're not careful then commander I will kill you myself!" Ahsoka shouted

"Very well Angel brigade dispatch but your mission Is to append her has she is too dangerous to be allowed to be free." Shiva said

"No! We won't but we make sure that we bring her back down to earth." Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle replied

Back at the almost destroyed royal palace the red eclipse Shadow was still causing massive damage has he battle many republic Transbaal soliders who were coming from nearby base. Due to the eclipse however Shadow was unaware that she beginning weaken has child body could no longer her magical powers has she unleashed roar of the firestorm, Greats wave and Fire missiles.

"You murders, Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang." Shadow said

Shadow then unleashed a fire dragon Crushing fang in which she swipes at the dozen incoming republic Transbaal soliders with fire red. The red eclipse was effecting has the night raged on has she got even more monstrous and even began attacking the Civilian at the nearby town.

"Quickly we must slave the monster!" Republic Transbaal General shouted

While the emblem frames Happy Trigger, Kung-fu Fighter, Trick Master, Harvester, Lucky star and Sharp Shooter had entered the Transbaal republic planet where they saw red eclipse though Ahsoka could sense Shadow murderous wrath nearby has she used her heighten Jedi sense. Inside the emblem frame Kung-fu fighter cockpit Ranpha had open commutations with Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka have you found the location of Shadow." Ranpha said

"Yes but it seems I only sense the monsters rage within her." Ahsoka replied

"Remember what high princess said about the red eclipse." Chitose relied back

"And it would make sense then that the red eclipse is somehow affecting Shadow just like how the full moon affects mermaids." Milfeulle said

"Then let's go before she causes any more damage!" Mint and Vanilla shouted

Shortly later the emblem frame had finely docked at the republic town spaceport but has the angel members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle, Chitose and mint headed outside of space port they could see an almost destroyed town with both civilian and republic Transbaal bodies littered though out with Shadow still rampaging within the town.

"Please stop my wife and 3WA Trouble Consultant partner has your putting heavy strain onto your body and if you carry on then you could die!" Ahsoka Shouted

The angel brigade where shocked has Shadow turned around with is monstrous eyes looking directly at them and was prepare to attack which in turn caused Ahsoka to turn her back on Shadow much to the shocked of Chitose.

"Ahsoka you can't abandon Shadow!" Chitose shouted

Shadow however disappeared and reappeared in front of angel brigade before she used her wind magic to create a monstrous hurricane which caused Ahsoka, Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Chitose and Ranpha to clash into the nearby building. They could see Milfeulle in a state of fear has Shadow was monstrously and murderously heading towards the now crying Milfeulle.

"Please snap out Shadow has if you kill me then my younger sister Apricot will be by herself." Milfeulle said

The White Moon is a defence satellite which current orbits and protects the planet of Transbaal. It relies on the human spirit, believing in the infinite possibilities of humanity, while the Black Moon's technology was completely automated and wanted to eliminate the uncertainties that came with a human operator.

Before Shadow could deliver a fatal blow too Milfeulle the White moon blocked out the red eclipse which in turn caused Shadow to snap out of the effect of the red eclipse and caused her witches ears and tail along with red darkness aqua too disappeared but wounds began to open throughout of her body due to massive strain on her body before the white moon fired an White moon Chrono Break Cannon which struck down on Shadow who was screaming in pain has she trapped en clocked in a damaging white moon Chrono field.

"What have you done has I can't sense coming from Shadow!" Ahsoka shouted

The unconscious Shadow was fully naked has the cannon itself caused her cloths to evaporate and immediately after it closed the skies return to normal has red eclipse disappeared and created an open for the High priestess too appeared from the gates.

"Ahsoka it seems that due to red eclipse and the reaction to the White moon Chrono Break Cannon it seems that Shadow's mind is now blank and thus all she will have o protect is her due that fact she know that she is a striker which but whatever universe she ends up in I hope that when she turns age of 14 the same age in which he joined the 501st joint fighter she be able to control her powers enough to return back and help the striker witches with the on-going Neuroi threat ." High priestess said

To be continued….


End file.
